Different methods of monitoring the condition of hydraulic systems have been reported. Condition monitoring of hydraulic oil systems is possible by several methods. Among them are techniques such as visual inspection, temperature monitoring, vibration analysis and oil analysis. Oil analysis indicates the cleanliness of the oil and physical properties. By carrying out oil analysis, the condition of the hydraulic oil can be determined. Subsequently by proper interpretation of the determined condition of the hydraulic oil, the condition of the hydraulic system, from which the oil sample was taken, may be determined as well.
Common practice for oil condition monitoring is based on oil sampling from designated sampling points at given time intervals. The time interval will change as the operational mode changes and can vary from hours to weeks. Oil samples are then sent to a laboratory for examination, and the end user will receive the result in form of an analysis report.
This known method has several main disadvantages. The first disadvantage is that it is time consuming, as it will take days to receive the result of the oil analysis from the laboratory. The second disadvantage is that a lot of knowledge of the hydraulic system is required in order to correctly interpret the meaning of the analysis results in the analysis reports. Quite often personnel conducting the examination has little knowledge about the meaning of the analysis results, because such interpretation does not form part of the daily operation of the relevant hydraulic oil system. The third disadvantage is that the taking of oil samples is challenging in terms of repeatability. This is caused by the high sensitivity of the oil analysis towards contamination. Expressed differently, the level of cleanliness of the sample container has a large impact on the oil analysis results.
US2011/0282631A1 discloses a fluid analyzing system wherein an electronic control module is coupled with an asset (comprising a hydraulic system) and a telematics device. The electronic control module initiates the acquisition of a sample of an asset's fluid and analyses the sample in response to an analysis trigger. An asset management system located remotely from the asset and telematics device receives the results of the fluid analysis wirelessly via the telematics device.